User talk:Boba fett 32
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Account Hey there. Just wanted to clear up the userpage thing for you. Your username is good over all Wikia, so you can edit at all of them and have a different userpage at each if you like! -- Ozzel 18:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Manual of Style Hey there, I checked and the Manal of style is not in your welcome message so I'll provide a link to it here Manual of style. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Some things Heya. Thanks for your contributions to the wiki. However, I'd like to ask that upon creating articles you please use proper punctuation. Currently Poopy guy the hutt is unreadable due to no punctuation being used at all. Also, please include categories in your articles. It helps others find your article. Additionally, please sign your comments with ~~~~ on talk pages. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:36, 8 April 2008 (UTC) *From what I'm able to tell here, you need to know how to make a link. Is that correct? Article here should do it. Just replace "Article here" with the actual article. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 00:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) **Just a tip from my own experience, you might wanna lay off the shit jokes some. The majority of the users see it as being lame and childish. It's alright to throw one here and there, but when you pile it on (no pun intended) like "then he pooped in his mouth and the guy choked on the poop and the poop was corny", it just becomes unfunny. I just wanted to let you know, this is one of the main reasons we've been adding the improve template to your articles. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 15:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) thank you and hahahahahahaha! thats funny. and i do need help to find a way to link to another page well like the blue mark i need to learn to do that blue mark the mark that you click on to get to another page i really need to do that. Signature Look, please sign your name with ~~~~ each time you post somewhere, like here. Otherwise your comments, votes and statements will probably be disregarded. Thank you and have a Darth day. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:46, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hey there, could you please stop posting comments on orphaned talkpages like you did on ''Babba the butt. Thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:31, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Warning Ok, you don't like sex jokes... you're allowed to not like them, you're allowed to hate them, you're even allowed to tell us about it... But... Do not, ever, post messages like this again. I especially noticed this part "''of course '''you stupid crapholes' put sex crap on this wiki but others are not allowed to put poop humor and good humor but no!!" you stupid crapholes? Personal attacks are not allowed on this wiki, please read DP:NPA. Don't post personal attacks again, it might result in a block. also... we don't "hate" poop humor, one or two jokes like that in an article can indeed be funny... but an entire article with just poop jokes gets boring, so... in the future you might want to try combining different kinds of jokes, you don’t have to use sex jokes if you don’t want to, there are many different kids of humor. Have a nice day and thank you for your cooperation. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 06:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) *You're lucky Jedimca0 warned you, since I was about to ban you. So I'll reiterate his warning: keep it up and you won't be able to for a while. Constructive, helpful criticism is fine, but what you're doing is not. 'AdmirableAckbar' 06:50, 29 April 2008 (UTC) **Just for the record, I asked you before '''Not' to leave messages on orphaned talkpages yet you did so again this time leaving a personal attack against us and our users. Please stop disrupting this wiki or you will be blocked from editing maybe even banned depending circumstances. These matters have now been adressed to you by 3 administrators, I think it's safe to assume there will be no warning after this, Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:47, 29 April 2008 (UTC) i have ideas well i did a rancer pit page i was doing and planing and ta da. i did it it is a page that i created for baning users it is a program also for destroying planets i need improving for it but it is good for baning users.Boba fett 32 14:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) i quit darthipedia well goodbye darthipedia i give up this stuff well i do think some of the pages are funny and are cool well some of them...... ps i like the funny pages not the crappy pages.-Boba fett 32 15:15, 29 April 2008 (UTC) i did it.....i killed myself........ i want you to band me....to and also i killed my self......a good one and please delete my pages that i made and kill my TX-3000 page.........thank you............-my last comment sign byBoba fett 32 15:33, 29 April 2008 (UTC) *We don't ban users at their request, that's not the way it works. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Blocked A few things, first off: don't remove content from talkpages unless you move them to an archive. Point two: you have disrupted this wiki a lot in a short period of time. Earlier today you have been given your last warning, thats why I have blocked you from editing for a month after a conversation with another administrator about the subject. you may discuss your block in a civil manner on our IRC channel or on my My central wikia talkpage. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) *If you have any queries or questions, please join the IRC channel or email one of the admins, though please do not disrupt or harass anyone. 'AdmirableAckbar' 21:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I have read your response on my central wikia talkpage. Although I am sorry to hear that you have had some personal problems it still does not justify your behaviour towards our users. I am glad that you took the effort to send me a message back. About your idea for a better way to ban users, '''Don't bother' The current blocking policy is just fine, besides only administrators can block and/or ban users. I am discussing this matter as we speak with another administrator namely Supergeeky1 and while I am still doubting to keep your block the way it is or shortening it, his experience on this have made me decide to short your block down to two weeks. For future references I would like to say to you Please think before you act! There is a preview button on the pages and none of your edits is final until you press Save page. Further questions can be left on my central wikia talk page or in our IRC channel. Have a good day and I hope your baby pet chicken is doing fine. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:13, 29 April 2008 (UTC) i am back!!!!!!! i am back and i know how to link to another page and no one not even the jedi will stop us!!!muhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!-the new retuning comment by Boba fett 32 00:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) IRC On behalf of the entire Darthipedia Cabal, we'd appreciate it if you joined our IRC channel so we may discuss why your articles are being deleted and give you a few pointers on how to properly edit the wiki. We understand if you can't make it, but it would be appreciated if you can. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) hey thank you and i am scared that my computer cannot take much memory on the IRC channel tell me if it requires the memory for the computer thank you and you also have an pure evil-day-Boba fett 32 00:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *The IRC requires absolutely no memory whatsoever, so you shouldn't have any problems. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey, Boba. Nice to see you back and editing again. I found this really awesome site you'd like. It's the Lego Star Wars Wiki. You'll have a great time there. Anyway, I gotta go wash my rabid German Shepard. See ya later! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:47, 23 September 2008 (UTC) thank you and yes yesterday i went there and saw vandelisem and took care of it and it was a cool database there and i am doing a project for vandelisem soon-Boba fett 32 23:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) my project is.. hello i have making a project for vandelisem and it is called operation Take That You Vandal!! but it will be a police for vandelizers who vandelize a page any one can join!-Boba fett 32 05:02, 24 September 2008 (UTC) *NO! not anyone can join. Like blocking, these are matters that will be adressed by Administrators, regular users can revert vandalism and mention it to admins but that is about as far as it goes. We don't need someone like yourself to police Darthipedia, it's too big a responsibility for you, you couldn't even save the babychickens from drowning in the duckpool. Focus on making an article thats not going to be deleted within 24 hours first before you make special anti-vandal projects that will never see the light of day anyway. You may also see this as your final warning, your editing is disrupting even though I still believe you mean well but it's giving the administrators more work then it should. Please take this advice serously before I re-instate COPPA. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ok-Boba fett 32 17:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC) now is the time hello i am officially retiring darthipedia (for nowever)-Boba fett 32 00:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :On behalf of the entire Darthipedia community I would like to say that it makes us sad to see you leave but we will however respect your choice. I will also permanently block your account from editing as not to give the other users false hope of your return. We wish you all the best of luck in your further wiki career. Godspeed you fine Darthipedian you. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) well it's just that i am spending more time on banjo-kazooie wiki and halopedia and wookieepedia and...well some wikis i like but i am soon going to be on here again (like 5-8 weeks or sooner or later whatever) and i am also doing some activities aroun my house like building kerberos panzer cop (protect-gear) and doing other stuff well i am looking around here for laughs and goofs well anyway see-yah dudes and also luke :aggghhh! my hand!...ohh this sucks! my hand got sushied! vader :''uhh....i can explain? luke :?!?! ohh! explain this!!! you stupid retarded dark crap! i'll jam a an ore up yr *%%! vader :uhh...do you go to school??? luke :''well i quit school when i was 16...do you got a problem with that?!? vader :''uhh yes!! i do! because i am yr father!! luke :''no you are not! my father was id the clone wars he was a war-hero! not some stupid dark loser! vader :''you bet i am your dad! and guess what i got good news for you! your going back to finish school! well...: '''I'LL BE BACK'-Boba fett 32 04:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *''No you won't'' Go edit Yu-Gi-Oh instead, tell TwoTailedFox I said Hi. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Have you heared https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxvlKp-76io 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Keep it simple]] 20:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC)